Mark XXX - Blue Steel
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = Derived from Silver Centurion Armor |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 30 (XXX) |codename = Blue Steel |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Silver Centurion Upgrade |armorcolor = Blue With Silver Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = |specialfeats = Energy Redirection System |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None (First Version) |successor = Mark 33 |preceded = Mark 29 |followed = Mark 31 }} The Mark 30 (Mark XXX), also known by its codename as "Blue Steel", is a Silver Centurion Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made it's debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design The Mark 30 has blue and silver plates in it's armor design, and features a triangular shaped Unibeam together with it's chest piece, which follows the shape of the Unibeam. Armor Capabilities Armor Features Thrusters The Mark 30 has Thrusters equipped to its back. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 30 contains the standard repulsors, just like previous armors did. Unibeam The Mark 30 has a trapezoid-shaped Unibeam in the form of a triangular-like appearance. Vibranium Blade Bearing no difference at all with it's design it's successor, the Mark 33, the Mark 30 is presumed to also have a Vibranium Blade on it's arms. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' 'Completion and Storage' After completing the armor, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Chamber beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With Blue Steel's completion, Stark proceeded to work on his next armor, a new type of Centurion suit with faster speed than the older Mark 19, the Mark 31 / Piston. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark 30 along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Chamber, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark 30 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig with the other 35 armors to aid Tony and Rhodey in their confrontation with Aldrich Killian. When the Iron Legion arrived at the rig, the Mark 30 along with all the other armors surrounded the area and it was seen beside the Mark 37 (to the left). It attacked the Extremis Soliders after, under Tony's order to "Target all Extremis heat signatures, disable with extreme Prejudice". J.A.R.V.I.S. then controls the armor to eliminate the Extremis Soliders. It is unknown what happened to the Mark 30. As it may either have been destroyed in battle or blown up after by Tony's order of the Clean Slate Protocol. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark 30 is the 30th suit built Tony Stark, and is the twenty-third suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * Strangely, the Mark 30 is an upgrade to the Mark 33, which was still 3 armors away from being created. **This may imply that the Mark 30 is either a prototype of the Mark 33, or it was just simply a movie mistake. * The Mark 30 is the second armor to feature blue, in it's armor color scheme and design. Gallery Photo(460).jpg Photo(48).jpg|The Mark 30, also known as "Blue Steel", a Silver Centurion Suit Upgrade. Photo(102).JPG|The Mark 30 in full view. Photo(605).JPG Mark 30.JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 30 in Iron Man 3 RJNi0Zp.png References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Progress Pages Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Destroyed Armors